A day at Cross Academy
by bevieboo94
Summary: When a young girl get to attend Cross Academy, she ends up attaining the attention of the class president of the Mysterious Night Class. Will this story end in love or tragedy for the young girl? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Arriving at a new school

It was a normal day and I was in my room watching _"Vampire Knight"_ amvs on YouTube when my mother came in with an envelope in her hand. "What's that, mother?" I asked looking at the envelope. "An invitation to attend Cross Academy," my mother replies with a smile. "Cross Academy?! You mean like in _"Vampire Knight"_?" I asked surprised. "Indeed," she replies with another smile.

With that said, my mother told me get packed because we would be leaving really soon. A few hours later, I was completely packed. "Beverly! It's time to go!" my mother called from downstairs. "Okay mother, I'm coming!" I replied loudly.

Hours later, we arrived at the academy and as I looked around, I still couldn't believe that I was going to be attending here from now on. "Well, you better go see the Headmaster, Beverly so that he can give you your school uniform," my mother tells me as I get out of the car. "But aren't you coming with me?" I asked curiously.

"I'm afraid not," she replies sadly. "Oh, okay then," I said with a frown. "Don't worry Beverly, you'll be able see me during the holidays, I promise," my mother replies as she places a gentle kiss on my cheek. "Okay mother, I'll see you soon then," I said as I began walking towards the school not knowing that my mother had already driven away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The students meet Beverly

Meanwhile, in the Headmaster's office, Kaien Cross was doing some paperwork when a knock came at his door. "Come in," the Headmaster says kindly. At that moment, a young girl with short brown hair and brown eyes came into the room with her suitcase in tow. "Excuse me sir but I'm looking for the Headmaster," the young girl says softly. "That would be me, dear," Kaien replies with a smile. "Oh well then it's nice to meet you Headmaster. My name is Beverly Robertson," the young girl, known as Beverly, says with a smile and curtsy.

"It is very nice to meet you, Miss. Robertson; I am Headmaster Kaien Cross," Headmaster Cross replies as he shakes Beverly's hand gently. Once that was done, Beverly told the Headmaster about her past and when she got her letter for the next few minutes or so and once she was completely done, Kaien walked over to his desk, took a girl Cross Academy uniform, and handed to Beverly. With her new outfit in her hand, Beverly thanks the Headmaster and leaves the room to try on her uniform.

A few hours later, Beverly was now completely dressed in her new outfit and since she had nothing else to do, Beverly decided to go outside and take a look around her new home. Meanwhile, the entire Day Class student body was waiting at the front gate of the Night Class dormitory for the Night Class students to come out when one of the female students noticed something in the woods. "Hey you guys! Come and look at this!" the students cried to her friends.

"What is it?" another student asked curiously. The female student, known as Sarah, said nothing as she pointed to the figure leaning against one of the trees that was just a few feet away from where they were standing. The other students looked in the direction their friend was pointing only to see a simple brunette girl reading her book. "Who is that?" one of Sarah's friends asked curiously. "I don't know but I'm guessing that she's new here because I've never seen her before," Sarah replies simply.

Before any of Sarah's other friends could ask another question about the mystery girl, the front gates of the Night Class dormitory opened revealing all the Night Class students. Meanwhile, Beverly was minding her own business when she notice a large group of Day Class students standing a few feet away from her looking at another group of students that seemed to be the most handsome and beautiful set of students that Beverly has ever seen. _"I guess that must be the Night Class then," _Beverly thinks to herself as she watches them.

It was at that moment that one of the Night Class students named Hanabusa Aido, who was blonde hair and ice blue eyes, walk up to Beverly with a smirk on his face. "Hello there, beautiful," Aido greets simply. "Hello," Beverly replies simply. "What's your name? Mine is Hanabusa Aido" he asks curiously.

"Beverly…Beverly Robertson," she replies. "What a beautiful name if I do say so myself," Aido comments as he begins to place a hand onto Beverly's cheek. However, before Aido's hand could even touch Beverly's cheek, she grabs his wrist and says in a deadly sweet voice, "Please don't touch me."

"Why ever not?" the blonde asks feeling hurt. "Because I don't know you and I hate it when men try to hit on me once they see me," the brunette replies sternly. To say that both the Night and Day Class students were surprised would be an understatement because no one has ever turned Aido down before. Noticing that she was making a scene, Beverly lets go of Aido's wrist and begins to walk away from both sets of students.

Once she was completely gone, Aido looked towards the class president: Kaname Kuran and commented, "She sure is different, ain't she?" "She most certainly is," Kaname replies with smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Beverly meets Yuki and Zero

Meanwhile, Beverly was heading towards her room when she accidently bumped into someone. "Ow!" Beverly says as she lands on her butt. "Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't see where I was going," the person in front of her replies with a bow. "That's okay just be more careful next time," the brunette girl says with a smile as she picks herself up from the ground. "Here let me help you," the stranger replies as he/she hold out a hand towards Beverly.

"Thanks by the way my name is Beverly…Beverly Robertson," Beverly says with a smile as she takes the girl's hand. "Nice to meet you Beverly, my name is Yuki Cross," the girl, known as Yuki, replies as she pulls Beverly off the floor. Once Beverly was completely on her feet, she looked at the young girl in front of her and said, "Well thanks for helping me up but I get going."

"Why?" Yuki asks curiously. "Let's just say that I am now the most hated person in this school since I turned Hanabusa Aido down," she replies with a frown. Yuki just giggles as she says, "You don't need to worry about that after all I turn Aido down all the time and no one has hated me for it." "Are you sure about that?" the brunette girl asks curiously. "I'm sure," the guardian replies with a smile.

Just then a male student with silver hair and pale purple eyes walked toward us looking bored. "Hey Zero, what's up?" Yuki asks as the male student stops in front of us. "You're late for guardian duty, Yuki so I had to come here to get you," the boy, known as Zero, replies simply. "Oh sorry about that Zero, you see I was talking to Beverly here and I lost track of time," the young female guardian replies with a smile.

At that moment, Zero noticed Beverly for the first time since he arrived and he could tell that she was different from the other girls in the school since she wasn't at the Nigh Class dormitory front gate. It was then that Yuki spoke up and said, "Beverly, allow me to introduce to Zero Kiryu, another guardian who helps me around the school."

"Nice to meet you, Zero Kiryu, My name is Beverly Robertson and I'm new here," Beverly replies with a smile. "Nice to meet you as well," Zero replies simply. With that said, Yuki and Zero left so they could do their guardian duties.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Beverly meet Kaname

Later that afternoon, Beverly was reading another one of her books that she brought with her at the swan fountain when she suddenly had the urge to sing a song called _"River flows in you"_by Yiruma.

_Tears flowing down my cheek_

_Tearing me up as I think_

_Of what could have been_

_My Ben and Jerry's melting_

_Falling apart like me_

_Dripping down insinuating_

Chorus:

_What if things had been different_

_What if we'd kept it light_

_What if I could hold you _

_I wish you'd never lied (x2)_

Little did she know that Kaname Kuran from the Night class was watching her from behind a nearby tree. _"What a beautiful voice she has," _Kaname thinks as he continues to watch the girl in front of him.

_I remember clearly saying_

_You and me forever_

_Though I'm still praying_

___I wanted it to last so desperately_

_I lost sight of all else_

_And it ended so abruptly_

Chorus (x2)

_I got dealt a hand_

_Not in my favor_

_Not what I had planned_

_Not what I'd hoped for_

Chorus

Once Beverly was done sing her song, tears were coming down her face like a never ending waterfall. "It seems that the guy that once held your heart betrayed you, didn't he?" a voice asks from behind a nearby tree. "Yeah he did," Beverly replies as she whips her tears away. "Hmph, seems to me that he didn't deserve you in the first place if he was going to make you suffer like this," it said angrily.

"Maybe but I still wish he had at least told me why he did what he did," she replied softly. It was at that moment that Kaname stepped out from his hiding spot. "You! You're that guy I saw yesterday when Aido tried to hit on me," Beverly comments shocked.

"I certainly am and the name's Kaname Kuran," Kaname replies as he walks towards me. "Oh, well it's nice to meet you. My name is…," she begins. "I know its Beverly Robertson, right?" he replies with a smile. "That's right but how do you know that?" Beverly asks curiously. "Aido told me after you left," Kaname replies simply. "Oh," she says understanding.

After a few minutes or so, Kaname sat down next to Beverly on the fountain and commented, "You sang beautifully by the way." "Really?" Beverly asks surprised. "Really," he replies with another smile. "Well thank you," she says with a smile. "You're welcome but I was wondering if you could sing another song for me?" Kaname replies/asks. To say that Beverly was shocked would be an understatement for no one has ever asked her do that before.

"I don't know," Beverly replies feeling bashful. "Please?" he asks sweetly. Knowing that she couldn't resist Kaname, Beverly agrees to the request and begins to sing _"My Immortal" _by Evanescence:

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'__Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot heal_

Chorus:

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

Instrumental

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face — it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice – it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wound won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Chorus

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

Instrumental

Chorus

Once the song was over, a few more tears ran down Beverly's face for the song fitted her situation perfectly since she knew that she would never be able to let go of her ex-boyfriend David Tyler. Seeing that the song was once again about her ex-lover, Kaname place one arm around Beverly's shoulder and gently pulled her towards him in a gentle embrace.

"Shh, it's okay Beverly. I'm here, I'm here," Kaname gently whispers into the crying girl's ear. For the next few hours or so, Kaname held Beverly while she cried the last remaining of her tears. Once she was done, Beverly pulled away from Kaname and said, "Thank you." "You're welcome Beverly," Kaname replies as he wipes the last bit of Beverly's tears from her face.

It was at that moment that Kaname noticed that it had gotten dark which meant that it was time for Beverly to go to bed and for him to go to class. "Looks like it's time for you to retire for the night Beverly," Kaname says as he gets up from his seat. "I guess you're right Kaname but I wish I could stay here with you for just a few more minutes," Beverly replies sadly.

"Hmm well how about I take you back to your room and stay there for half of the night then I can go to my class once you're completely asleep," he says as he holds out his hand towards the young brunette in front of him.

"Okay but won't you get in trouble with the Headmaster for being late to class," she says she take the hand in front of her. "Not really besides my fellow classmates can wait for me for how long I want them to," Kaname replies with a smile as he begins to walk away with Beverly following right behind him.

A few seconds later, the two arrived at Beverly's room and as they entered, Kaname could see that there was no one else in the room except for Beverly herself. "You're living here by yourself, Beverly?" Kaname asks surprised. "Well this was the only room that the Headmaster had left and since it was a one person room, he figured that I wouldn't mind staying here which I don't," Beverly replies with a soft smile.

"But don't you ever get lonely?" he asks again confused. "Sometimes," she replies sadly. Before Kaname could ask anymore question on the subject, Beverly was sound asleep in her bed with a gentle smile on her face. _"What a strong girl you are, Beverly especially since your eyes betray how you really feel about living here," _Kaname thinks as he runs a hand through Beverly's soft brown hair.

Once he was done, Kaname left the room with a smile on his face as he headed off towards his class.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Invitation to a party

The following day, I wake up to find a bouquet of deep red roses and an envelope lying on my nightstand. _"I wonder who this came from," _I think as I take the envelope. Inside, I found what looked like to an invitation that read:

_"__To: Miss. Beverly Robertson. You are hereby invited to the annual moonlight ball to be held in Moon Dormitory tonight courtesy of Night Class president Kaname Kuran. We can't wait to see you there. P.S. Don't worry about finding a dress because we will have one sent to two hours prior to the ball. Sincerely, the entire Night Class."_

Once I was done reading the invitation, I was completely shocked because I never would have guessed that I would be invited to a Night Class ball considering that I'm not one of them. For the rest of the day, I kept thinking about what I would see when I got to the ball.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The moonlight ball

It was now 10:30 p.m. at the Cross Academy and I was waiting for my dress to arrive when I heard a knock at the door. _"I wonder who that could be," _I think as I walk up to the door. As soon as I open the door, I was greeted by a beautiful dirty blonde haired woman with dark brown eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked kindly. "My name is Ruka Souen and I am here to get you ready for the ball by orders of President Kuran," the woman, known as Ruka, replied simply. "I see well then I leave myself in your capable hands," I said with a smile. For the next few minutes or so, Ruka dressed me in a simple but beautiful white laced dress that came down to my knees, curled my hair until it looked like it was flowing, put white short heeled shoes on my feet, and lastly place a silver rose necklace on my neck.

Once she was done with her work, Ruka escorted downstairs to the front entrance of the Sun Dormitory where Hanabusa Aido and vice president Takuma Ichijio waited for us. "What are they doing here?" I asked Ruka confused.

"They're here to escort you to the ball so that no other male looks at you but President Kuran," Ruka replies simply and matter-of-factly. To say I was surprised would be an understatement but I suppose that Kaname has his reasons for doing all this.

With that in mind, Ichijio and Aido took both of my arms like true gentlemen and began to lead to where the ball was being held with Ruka following right behind them. A few minutes later, we arrived at the ball and as I looked around I could see that every single Night Class student was here.

"Wow, this is some crowd," I commented softly to myself. "Well when President Kuran holds a ball like this it is most likely that everyone will show up," Ichijio replies as if he heard my comment from early. "That makes sense, I suppose," I say with a soft smile. "Well come on then, President Kuran is waiting for you," he says as he and Aido pull me through the crowd leaving Ruka behind.

Seconds later, I found myself standing in front of Kaname who was dressed in the most handsome suit that I have ever seen. "Beverly, I'm so glad you decided come to my little party," Kaname says as he walks towards me. "Well I couldn't simply turn down an invitation from you, Kaname after all you were being so kind to me last night that I figure it's the least I could do for you," I replied with a smile.

Kaname just smiles back as he looks me over and comments, "You look beautiful tonight, Beverly." "Thank you and you look quiet handsome tonight as well," I reply kindly. At that moment, the Night Class president turns towards the crowd and says, "Attention everyone, I have an announcement."

With that, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked directly at Kaname and me. Having everyone's attention now, Kaname smiles and begins, "I would first like to thank all of you for attending my annual moonlight ball this evening. However there is a reason why I have gathered all of you here…" Kaname then looks over at me and continues to say, "…and that reason is that Miss. Beverly Robertson here is going be joining the Night Class as of tonight and she will be staying with me in my room from now on."

To say that everyone, including me, was surprised would an understatement. At that moment, Aido spoke up and says/asks, "But President Kuran, Beverly isn't _like us _in any sense of the word so why would you want to be a part of a class where she won't exactly fit in?" Everyone then turned their attention back to Kaname to see how he would reply.

Kaname looks back at me then back at Aido and replies, "I want Beverly to be a part of our Class because she's different from other girls at this school not to mention that she has the manners of aristocrat, which is what we are, so her fitting in here won't be a problem in the slightest."

"But President Kuran…," the blonde begins but I cut him off by saying, "I know what you're going to say next Aido." "Oh yeah and what would that be, Beverly?" Aido asks sternly. "That I'm not a vampire like all of you are but a simple human who should be with her own kind," I reply calmly.

"Wait a minute, you knew what we were from the beginning?" Ruka asks surprised. "Of course I did after all only vampires would have a party at night when the rest of world is asleep," I replied with a smile. "Then why did you come knowing what we are and what we would do to you if given the chance?" the dirty blonde asks confused. "Because Kaname invited me but also I wanted to meet all of you and see what you were like," I replied sincerely. "But are you scared of us?" Aido asks sternly.

"Not at all in fact when Kaname found me at the swan fountain last night, I was reading one of my favorite books that told me everything that I need to know about real vampires," I replied as I walked towards the male blonde. "But what about your friends in the Day Class won't you miss them if you join us?" he asks once more.

"You mean those girls that approached me when they were waiting for you to come out," I replied. "Yeah," Aido says simply. "They aren't my friends in the slightest," I reply uninterested. Seeing that Beverly wasn't afraid of them and that she didn't have any friends to return to, Aido and the rest of the Night Class decided to accept Beverly into their dorm since she was, in a way, like them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Day after the ball

The following day, I wake up to find a smiling Kaname lying next to her. "Morning," Kaname greets sweetly. "Morning," I replied as I get up from the bed. "Did you sleep well?" he asks curiously. "I did especially since you were there right next to me," I replied with a smile.

"That's good to hear and I got you your Night Class uniform while you were sleeping," Kaname says as he hands me the uniform. "Thanks," I replied as I took the uniform. With that said, I went to the bathroom, got dressed, and soon stepped out only a few minutes later.

Kaname smiles as he looks at his little one in her new uniform. "You look perfect in that uniform, Beverly," he comments as he brushes a stray hair behind my ear which causes me to blush a little. "Hmph, shall we get going, my little one?" Kaname asks as he holds his hand out to me. "Yes," I replied simply. With that said, we headed downstairs where the rest of the Night Class students awaited us.

As soon as everyone saw me in the Night Class uniform, they surrounded me and gave me comments on how beautiful I looked. "Thank you everyone," I replied with a smile. At that moment, the front gates opened and as everyone walked through, I couldn't help but feeling a little nervous about what the Day Class would think in seeing me with the Night Class.

Sensing that something was wrong, the whole Night Class stopped walking altogether. "What's wrong with the Night Class?" one of the female Day Class students asked curiously. "I don't know," another Day Class student replies confused. Meanwhile, Kaname, Aido, Ichijio, and even Ruka looked back at me and they could each see that I was nervous in coming out in my Night Class uniform sense the whole Day Class last saw me in my Day Class uniform.

It was then that Kaname, along with Ichijio, walked up to me, took each of my arms like gentlemen, and began escorting me through the gates while Aido and Ruka walked steadily behind. Meanwhile, the Day Class students, especially Yuki and Zero, became shocked when they saw Beverly walking along with the President and Vice President of the Night Class and wearing a Night Class uniform as well. "But I thought Beverly was a Day Class student," Yuki comments confused. "So did I but I think we should go talk to the Headmaster about this and see what's going on," Zero replies as he begins to walk towards the Headmasters office.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Zero and Yuki learn about Beverly's past

Meanwhile, Kaien was working on some papers when Yuki and Zero came in looking a little upset. "Hello Yuki, Zero, What's the matter?" Headmaster Cross asks curiously. "We were just wondering why Beverly Robertson is with the Night Class instead of the Day Class," Yuki replies calmly.

"She's with them because Kaname Kuran wanted her to be," he replies simply. "But why?" Zero asks confused. "Simple: he thought that Beverly was lonely while she was in the Day Class so he figured that she would be happier if she was moved to a class that will make her feel at home," the Headmaster replies. "But Beverly's not a vampire," Yuki argues.

"Actually she is," Kaien corrects. At this, both Zero and Yuki looked at the Headmaster like he was crazy. "That can't be true otherwise I would have said something," Zero replies angrily. "Well you see, Zero, Beverly is actually a rare kind of vampire because she's fully human but she has some vampire attributes in her DNA," the Headmaster explains.

"If that's true then why was she place in the Day Class in the first place?" Yuki asks feeling more confused than before. It was then Kaien decided to tell his two guardians about Beverly's past just like Beverly told him.

Once he was done explaining, Yuki and Zero looked at him with sympathy and sadness in their eyes. "Wow, Beverly sure is strong to be able to go through something like that and still be able to smile," Zero comments softly. "She sure is," Yuki replies. "Well now that you know about her past, do you still want me to take her out of the Night Class?" the Headmaster asks curiously.

"No," both Yuki and Zero reply at the same time for they knew that taking Beverly out of the Night Class would be a bad idea. "Good now go back to your guardian duties," Kaien says with a soft smile. "Yes sir," the two guardians say as they leave the office and head back to what they were doing previously.

Meanwhile with the Night Class, everyone was enjoying some peace and quiet when they heard a soft sing:

_Instrumental_

_Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby_

_Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay_

_And I'll you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow_

_Bless you with love for the road that you go_

"Where's that beautiful singing coming from?" Aido ask curiously. "I don't know but I intend to find out," Ichijio replies confidently and with that, the vice president leaves the room not noticing the smile on Kaname's face. _"Seems like my little one is attracting some attention to herself without even realizing it," _Kaname thinks with a small chuckle.

Meanwhile, Ichijio was beginning to think that he was hearing things when heard the voice sing:

_May you sail far to the far fields of fortune_

_With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet_

_And may you need never to banish misfortune_

_May you find kindness in all that you meet_

Chorus:

_May there always be angels to watch over you_

_To guide you each step of the way_

_To guard you and keep you safe from all harm_

_Loo-li, Loo-li, lai-lay_

When the first chorus ended, Ichijio found himself standing in front of the music room door. _"So the voice is coming from in here then," _the vice president thinks as he slowly opens the door. Meanwhile inside, I was playing the piano with my eyes close and my mouth opened as I began to sing the next half of the song:

_May you bring love and may you bring happiness_

_Be loved in return to the end of your days_

_Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you_

_I'll just sit for a while and sing "loo-li, lai-lay"_

Chorus

_Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay…_

Once I was done singing and began to leave, I noticed that Ichijio had watched the rest of my performance. "Beverly…," Ichijio begins. "Yes," I reply simply. "That was incredible," he finishes with a smile. "Really?" I asked surprised. "Really," Ichijio replies with another smile on his face.

It was at that moment that Kaname came in with a smirk on his face. "It seems you have another fan of your singing, little one," Kaname comments as he walks towards me. "I guess so," I replied with a smile. "Wait a minute, you knew about Beverly's talent already, President Kuran?" the vice president asks surprised. "Of course I did after all I was the first person to hear her sing in the first place," the tall brunette male replies as he wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me towards him.

"I see," Ichijio says understanding and with that Kaname, Ichijio, and I headed back to the classroom to finish the rest of our lessons.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Valentine's Day

The next day, I wake up to find a single red rose lying on the pillow where Kaname normally sleeps and a note attached to the stem. As I picked up the rose gently, I looked at the note which read: _"__To my dearest little one, I would like to be the first to tell you "Happy Valentine's Day" and I hope you like the little surprise I left you. However, this single rose won't be the only gift you will be receiving from me on this day, I assure you so until later on tonight you enjoy yourself and always remember that no matter how many gifts you receive today from the Day Class today, I will always be your first. Love, Kaname Kuran"_

Once I was done reading the note over one more time, I got myself dressed and headed downstairs with the red rose tucked gently into my hair. As soon as I was downstairs, the other males of the Night Class, besides Kaname, gathered around me and gave me many expensive yet beautiful gifts from jewelry to silk dresses.

Meanwhile, Kaname watched as everyone in the class handed me a gift of some sort but he wasn't worried after all no matter how many gifts his little one received today, he was her first and that was enough for him. Before long, it was time for the Night Class to receive their gifts from the Night Class and I was surprised to find a long line of Day students at my stations and the first in the line were surprisingly Yuki and Zero.

"Hello Yuki, Zero," I greeted with a smile. "Hey Beverly," both Yuki and Zero replied at the same time. "How you guys doing?" I asked as I walked closer to my station. "Fine, You?" Yuki replies/asks curiously. "Good," I replied simply. Once that was said, both Zero and Yuki handed me their gifts which were a friendship bracelet from Yuki and a silver rose from Zero. "Thank you, Yuki, Zero," I said with smile. "You're welcome, Beverly," the guardians replied at the same.

A few hours later, the gift giving ceremony was over with me have the most gifts out of all the Night students. "Man, Bev, you sure got a lot of gifts didn't you?" Aido comments as I placed each gift onto the table in my room. "I sure did but to be honest with you, Aido, I wasn't expecting to get this much at all," I replied while organizing my gifts. "Really?" the blonde asks surprised. "Really," I replied with a smile. Aido just shrugs as he begins to leave the room but before hearing me say, "Happy Valentine's Day, Aido."

"Heh, Happy Valentine's Day, Beverly," Aido replies as he closes the door behind him. Once he was completely gone, I walked over to the balcony and while looking up at the stars, I reflected on the gifts that I received today but the one that I thought about the most were the two different roses that I received from Zero and Kaname.

At that moment, Ruka walked in with wrapped box in her arms. "From President Kuran, I presume," I commented as I walked back into the room. "Yes," Ruka replies as she hands me the box. As I looked at the box in my arms, I noticed that it was covered with deep red roses of every shape and size. "President Kuran certainly like deep red roses, doesn't he?" I commented softly to myself.

With that said, I opened the box to find another white laced dress but this time the design was inspired by the rose for all around the dress were vines and roses of every shape and size just like on the wrapper. "Would like some help getting dressed, Beverly?" Ruka asked already knowing my answer. "Yes I would," I replied with a smile. With that, Ruka dressed me in the white dress along with white short-heeled shoes, a white necklace that wrapped around my neck, and a white rose hair-clip that was placed gently into my hair.

After I was completely dressed in my outfit, Ruka escorted me downstairs where Ichijio stood waiting for me at the bottom step. "I'm getting the idea that this is President Kuran's second Valentine's Day gift to me," I commented as I took Ichijio's arm. "It certainly is," Ichijio replies as he walks me out of the dormitory and towards what looked like an abandoned building.

As we got closer to the building, I began to feel a little nervous about what awaited for me inside. "No need to be nervous Beverly after all President Kuran ordered me to protect you no matter what," Ichijio says as he gives my hand a reassuring squeeze. "If you say so, Ichijio," I reply with a small smile.

A few seconds later, we arrived at two large doors and once we were there, Ichijio let go of my arm and said, "Your prince waits for you inside, princess." At first I didn't understand what Ichijio was saying until I began to realize that he was referring to me and Kaname and before I could say "Thank you" to Ichijio, he was already gone.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A sweet surprise and a confession

Seeing that there was no other way around it, I opened the large doors to find the entire room decorated like a rose garden and standing in the middle of the room stood Kaname dressed in the same suit he wore for the moonlight ball. "Hello Beverly," Kaname greets with a smile on his face. "H-Hello Kaname," I replied with a blush for some reason or another. "You look beautiful in that dress, you know that?" he replies as he walks towards me. I say nothing as my blush increases tenfold.

A few seconds later, Kaname stood in front of me and asks, "Do you like my second gift?" "I do but why go through all the trouble just for me?" I reply/ask curiously. "Simple: you're important to me and this my way of showing it," he replies with a smile. "I see," I said understanding. At that moment, Kaname wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me towards him in an embrace.

"Kaname…," I begin softly. "Beverly, there is something that I want to tell you since we met," Kaname replies sweetly. "What is it?" I asked curiously. "I love you and I want you to stay by my side for all of eternity," he replies lovingly. To say I was surprised would be an understatement. "Kaname, I...," I began to reply but before I could completely say the sentence, Kaname leaned down and kissed me which left me unable to speak for the next few minutes or so.

After a while or so, Kaname pulls away from me and says, "I know Beverly. I have for a while." "Really?" I ask surprised. "Yes," he replies as he places a soft kiss on my forehead which made me smile softly. For the rest of the night, Kaname and I stayed where we were and showed each other just how much we loved one another.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Epilogue

A few years passed since Kaname and I confessed our feeling to one another and things were going really well for us like Zero and Kaname getting along, Yuki and me becoming stepsisters, and Yuki and Zero becoming a couple. It goes to show that **_Love can be found anywhere and with anyone no matter what._**

**The End**


End file.
